Tales from a Twisted Romance
by braceface freak
Summary: A collection of Master/Rose drabbles, some stand-alones and some tied in with 'Love in Unlikely Places' and 'How It All Began'...Yes it's AU! And if you have any requests leave me a review and let me know!
1. A Bath and a Little Black Dress

**_I've had these evil, little plunnies for AGES! So I finally thought I'd upload some of them. Anyway here's numero uno...the others will follow shortly. _**

_**And now for my disclaimer:  
I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD! **Now can you explain it to me......._

**

* * *

**

A Bath and a Little Black Dress

Carefully the Master led his partner through the dim corridors, ignoring the light-switches he passed, aware of the pain it would cause his partner.

He pulled her gently into the sterile, white-tiled and forced her down onto the tousled rug before he turned on the taps and began to draw her a cool bath.

"What are ya doin'?" she slurred, fiddling absent-mindedly with a lotion bottle, "You up to no good again darlin'?"

"You're drunk," the Master stated firmly, before turning off the taps and heading towards the blonde purposefully, "Come on baby," he encouraged her sweetly, holding his arms outstretched towards her. But Rose firmly shook her head, flapping her arms about in a frenzied attempt to bat him away,

"Get away from me! Stay away!"

Roughly the Master grabbed her wrists and shoved her arms down against her sides, before he swept her up into his arms and carried her squirming figure to the bathtub. Acting as if she were made of glass, he lovingly lowered her wriggling body into the cool, clean liquid.

Sucking in a shocked stream of air as her feet, then legs, then her torso entered the water, Rose swore, then became still. She remained quiet, half-sitting, half-lying in the large tub as he poured the fluid over her clothed body. The water flowed over her hot flesh and made the little, black dress cling tightly to every inch of her body that it covered.

His fingers caressed her fiery flesh as he bathed her, it felt like double cream beneath his hands; rich and smooth.

Lolling her head back she gazed at him with unfocused eyes and poked out her tongue teasingly,

"Ya just wanna feel me up Mr Saxon," she drooled, as his hands rubbed up along her thigh and then along her back.

Rose fell silent again as he eased her drenched, dripping figure out of the bath and then enfolded her within a fluffy, white towel, holding her in his arms to help her dry herself.

"Feel better now?" he murmured against her cheek as her soggy hair left a wet patch on his shirt.

"Yeah," droned the blonde tiredly, fiddling distractedly with buttons of his shirt while he placed his hands about her waist,

"Cold bath, best cure I know for a hangover," the Master stated certainly.

He looked down at his lover who was pulling his shirt deliberately from his waistband, the tips of her fingers tickling the sensitive skin of his stomach, he sighed, wondering how he ever managed to resist her.

"I know another one," she whispered huskily as she began to undo each button in turn.

Harry looked at the ceiling praying for her to stop before he came undone.

Suddenly he felt a weight in his arms and the familiar sound of heavy breathing, he peered down to find her sound asleep in the circle of his arms. His prayer had been answered, but he was not grateful for that. Gently he leaned down, and pressed a firm kiss onto her forehead.

* * *

**_Do you like? Should I give up while I'm ahead? Let me know?_**

**_And before I get any reviews asking for longer chapters, they are DRABBLES, they are supposed to be short and they don't get much longer than this. _**


	2. Fetish

_**I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD!**_ _Now can you explain it to me......._

* * *

**Fetish**

Harry had been at work all day; locked away in his office in the Houses of Parliament since the early hours of the morning without so much as a phone call. She could not deny it was aggravating, but she had to remember they had a plan; becoming Prime Minister was apparently not an easy task, even for a Time Lord with fifteen brain-washing satellites in his power. When he returned he was bound to be cranky, tired even (though that was unlikely for his species.)

And so Rose had come up with a treat…..a reward if you will, to encourage him onwards towards their shared goal, and to let him know, despite his limited presence, that he was still her Master.

Sweeping the blue silk sheet out over their king-size bed she smoothed out the rumples in the fabric, savouring the smooth, slippery feel of the material beneath her fingers.

_Yes, he would certainly love this, _she thought to herself.

The day she had discovered her husband's odd, little fetish with silk had been one she would remember for the rest of her days. A very-red, school-girl blush rose in her cheeks as the intense memory flew about her mind, and she felt a fire ignite in her thighs. Drawing in a shallow, shaky breath she finished decorating the perfect plane of royal blue with a handful of velvety, white rose petals. Standing back she admired her work with a sultry smile. If last time was anything to go by, this night would be pure heaven.

* * *

Five hours later Harold Saxon, aka the Master, trudged with a grim expression through the door of his apartment, dumping his briefcase carelessly by the door and calling out an exasperated sounding, 'Baby I'm back.'

There was no reply.

"Rose?" He called, brow crinkling into a concerned frown, "Sweetie?"

He crossed the living room, peering into the kitchen, but still did not discover her. His movements were swifter and more aware as he zigzagged back across the longue and sprinted up the glass staircase, shoes clattering on the transparent material.

He headed straight towards the slightly ajar door of their bedroom. And that was when he caught it, a strong whiff of that utterly irresistible, smoky perfume that she often wore when............his lips curled up into a lop-sided smile and he pushed the door open slowly with one hand before he leant against the door frame to admire the ravishing sight before his eyes.

Rose Saxon was sprawled out on the bed, her limbs swathed in richly-hued, azure silk that contrasted most beautifully with the creamy colour of her hot, tempting flesh. She meet his eyes with her dusky, brown ones and beckoned him forwards with one finger and a sexy smile.

Pushing himself up off of the wall the Master did as he was told, closing the door with a push of his heel and pulling off his tie and blazer as he ambled teasingly up to the bed and his wife.

* * *

**_More reviews PLEASE! _**

**_I hope you enjoyed it anyhow! _**


	3. Sinks Not Just For Washing In

_**I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD!**_ _Now can you explain it to me......._

**

* * *

****Sinks: Not Just for Washing in!**

"You look even more irresistible when you're all wet," Rose murmured with a mischievous smirk and a playful wink at her lover.

Harry wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his slender waist and approached the sink where she was stood.

Her eyes studied his every movement closely, and when he halted just behind her she gave a cruel smile and returned to the job of rinsing her face with icy water. She waited as his damp hands fell to her waist and waited there for a while, before she was spun around to face him fiercely.

With brutal passion the Master pushed his lips onto hers, forcing them apart roughly and painting the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Her hands explored his water-speckled back, drawing swirling patterns upon his wet yet sizzling skin. Meanwhile his fingers crept slowly from her waist, over her hips to the backs of her thighs where he dug in his sharp finger-nails and lifted her up, perching her on the sill of the sink unit. Immediately she wrapped her legs about his waist and locked her bare feet together at the base of his spine, pressing their two bodies as close together as possible. The Master moaned as her lips pecked at the skin of his neck and collarbone.

He desperately wanted to say something sharp and witty but his brain did not appear to be working at all. Maybe her silken mouth against his skin was the problem. Either way the experience was nothing new and anything but horrible.

* * *

**Thank you:  
bambieeyes1234, AzureFalls and GoldenWolf43.  
If you have any drabble requests let me know and I'll try and write them. I live to serve you AWESOMELY, WONDERFUL and BEAUTIFUL people.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you return and read the rest of these incerdibly, random fics. **


	4. Does My Bum Look Big In This?

_**And now for my disclaimer:  
I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD! **Now can you explain it to me......._

* * *

"**Does My Bum Look Big in This?"**

"Stay right there!" Rose ordered sternly from the adjoining bathroom, her voice echoing around the sterile, glass and metal apartment.

With an impatient expression the Master dropped backwards onto the enormous, king-size bed, feeling the soft, down mattress yielding under his shoulders as he sighed loudly.

_How long did it take human females to change!? This agonising wait had better be worth it, because….._

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as the frosted glass slid flawlessly open.

He gasped, instantly unable to inhale adequate amounts of oxygen, and he thanked whatever power there was in the Universe for his respiratory bypass system.

For there dressed in a short, shiny, blue dress that hugged her curves in the most alluring way imaginable, her hair piled on her head and fastened with two silver chopsticks and her face decorated with the faintest traces of make-up, was his wife, in all her stunningly beautiful glory.

Sitting up, he watched open mouthed as she spun around, twisted her neck down as her hands ran temptingly along the sides of her body, studying the fit of the outfit with an expert eye. Oh! How he wished it were his hands trailing themselves along the neat seams of the azure fabric.

He was barely able to answer when she asked that typically human, but utterly ridiculous question that all males had to face at some point in their lives.

"Does my bum look big in this?"

Speechless he shook his head and Rose's eyes shot up startled at his silence. A smirk played across her face as she observed his wide-eyes and gaping lips. She had gotten her desired reaction.

"I'll take that as a no then," she said for him, crossing over towards him with a sultry smile and burning passion ignited in her eyes. She stood in front of his shell-shocked figure, tugging his heavy arms up and placing his hands at the lowest point of her back where they slipped down a little farther.

She grinned.

"You like it then?"

He did not answer, but he did not have too. His actions spoke more than words ever could as he pulled her down on top of him his lips, attacking hers furiously, his fingers massaging her scorching flesh through the thin, stretched material of the dress.

Rassilon! She was such a tease.

And if she thought she was wearing that…..temptation in public, she had another thing coming.

* * *

**_Oh, I sense someone's getting a lil possessive.....What a shocker!!!!_**

**_And if you guys haven't already guessed, yes this series-thing is just an excuse for me to write a load of half-peeled lemons and practice my half-assed, not-really-smut fic. _**

**_A ENORMOUS thanks to my three fabulous reviewers, you guys RULE:  
-AzureFalls  
-GoldenWolf43  
-Bambieyes1234  
_**


	5. The Same But Not

**I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? GOOD! Now can you explain it to me.......**

**Please read and enjoy and review! And a HUGE, HUGE thanks to my reviewers so far! You are AWESOME! **

* * *

**The Same...............But Not**

Clutching the pale, blue pillow in her white, quivering hands and hiding her drawn, haggard face behind the plush fabric, Rose peeked to see who would be entering her 'cell' at this time of day. Not the nurses; they left her for days on end, and Doctor Matthews had left but a few hours ago.

Who on Earth could it be?

She did not have to wait long to find out. Through the open door entered a tall, lean man; his hair was such a dark brown it almost appeared black; deep, chocolate eyes stared pitifully at her shrunken figure. His skin was clear and olive-hued and he wore a fashionable black jacket and navy jeans.

BANG! Behind him the door slammed shut and was locked with a dull click, yet his eyes never strayed from her.

The unfamiliar man took a man took a slow, calculated step forward. Immediately Rose backed away.

"Rose," he whispered lovingly, a sad expression etched on his handsome, slim face; his hand was outstretched towards her needily. Her eyes bored into him with suspicion; there was something oddly familiar about the man, as if she recognized his aura but not his face. "You won't remember me, at least not like this," he stated firmly and moved carefully closer.

Rose paced back again, confusion written in her eyes and the lines of her face,

"W-who are you?"

"I met you in another universe, at a party, you were dressed in blue," he said fondly, a smile upon his lips as he tried to hold her skittish gaze, "On our first date we had chips and then we went to a posh restaurant. We fell in love and married after I'd told you about a rather brilliant plan," he continued smugly, "I took you to Utopia......"

Finally she met his eyes, and there in the depths of those strange orbs she found the soul of the man she loved.

With a muffled thud the pillow feel to the floor.

He smiled broadly, knowing that she knew.

Now there was only space between them.

Rose's eyes scanned his new body curiously; he must have regenerated, although how she had no clue.  
After all she had seen him die; she'd held his cold body and his blood had stained her skin for weeks.  
But it didn't matter now; he was there at that moment, alive and breathing.

In a flash the man had bounded madly across the void separating them. One hand came to rest about her throat as he shoved her roughly into the wall, making her gasp in pain. Tears pricked in her eyes and spilled down her pinched cheeks until his free hand moved to wipe them away. He smelled of chocolate. He tasted of chocolate as well, his lips crashing furiously against hers, sucking at her skin greedily.

To him the new body made no difference; kissing her was still the most pleasurable action he'd ever known.

"Who am I?" he mumbled huskily while his fingers drummed that same da-da-da-dum against the skin at the base of her neck.

Weaving a bony arm around his long, swan-like neck and running her fingers through new locks of dark hair.

"My Master," she replied tenderly against his mouth, her tongue caressing the letters as if they were honey, and kissing him between each word.

"That's right, my love, that's right."


End file.
